The Beginning of Our Perfect Story
by Jacc
Summary: HGDM, Oneshot. We've been sneaking around for a year, what happens when I finally get the courage to tell Harry and Ron?


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.  
For all those who read 'Love? Never', don't worry it's not abandoned. I just finished writing about four school essays, and I don't if anybody else feels like I do, but I can't write anything after I write something for school. I get a case of writer's block. Oh well, I'm back. Anyway, before I could continue 'Love? Never' I absolutely had to right this, because my brain wouldn't let me do anything else. Well on to the story.

* * *

"I can't keep doing this Dray, I hate lying to my friends. We told Blaise, Ginny and your uncle Severus about our relationship... I want to tell Harry and Ron. I want to tell the world that I love you."

We're in our room in the Head's dorm, well technically it's his room, but we share it. We've been dated for the past year, and we've only told a handfull of people. But we suspect that Professor Dumbledore knows somehow. After all, it always seems like he knows about everything that happens in the castle.

Draco closes his eyes, I know he's debating with himself whether to tell me something or not.

"Hermione, I-I--"

"Dray, what's wrong?" I'm frightened, Draco doesn't usually get speachless. It scares me, that he's frightened.

"I'm scared 'Mione." I barely hear him, his voice is so low.

I gently lift his chin, so I'm looking directly in his eyes. "Of what, Dray?" I see fear and sorrow in his silver eyes.

"Potter and Weasley won't exactly be happy about your choice in men. You've told me before how they would react, and I know how much they mean to you. What happens if they give you a choice... Me or them. Love, I'm terrified that you'll pick them. You're one of the few people who genuinely care about me, and I don't think I could lose you. Hermione, I know that I don't tell you enough, but I love you. You know that, right?"

Tears are in my eyes, it hadn't been the first time he announced his love to me, and still, everytime he says it, I get a fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomache.

"Of course I know that Dray, and I love you too. If they make me choose, I would choose you. You know how much they mean to me, and you still love me. They need to know how much I love you, and if they hate me, well then it was meant to be."

He leans down and presses his lips to mine. Not really heated, but filled with passion nonetheless. Draco pulls back and whispers in my ear. "I love you. We'll tell Potter and Weasley in the morning."

He pulls me into bed, I hear him sigh with content. I wait a few minutes until he's asleep, and then I watch him. I love watching him sleep, he looks so peaceful, like he doesn't have a care in the world. After a bit, I fall asleep too.

* * *

"Draco, hurry up we're going to be late for breakfast. I want to tell Harry and Ron this morning."

He walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed, even in his uniform, drop-dead-gorgeous.

"C'mon, 'Mione. Let's go."

I'm really nervous, it didn't seem so bad last night. "Dray, how am I going to do this?"

He looks at me, with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Just leave it to me."

"Dray, I don't want a scene... Ok? And I don't want them to get hurt. And--"

"Love? Do you trust me?"

I nod, not knowing what else to do. "'Mione, I want you to wait for me at the entrance in the Great Hall."

"Alone?" My voice is really squeaky.

"Trust me, Love. I'll be there in a minute."

I walk slowly to the Great Hall, hoping that Draco will magically appear at my side.

I open the door, and step in. Harry and Ron motion at me to join them, but I shake my head and stand by the door. They're about to stand up, and come question me, but the door opens. And Draco walks in with his CD player. (A charm makes it work while at Hogwarts.)

The music starts playing and I recognize the song. It had been our first fight (not including good-natured bickering). I don't exactly remember what it was about, but we didn't speak to each other for two days. Dray pulled me into an empty and played a song on the CD player I got him for Christmas. He had found it in my stack of CDs, and since then, it's kinda been our song.

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could hold my head up high**

**And it's been awhile since I first saw you**

**And it's been awhile since I could stand on my own two feet again**

**And it's been awhile since I could call you**

He walks up to me and and pulls me close. "Dance with me?" He takes my hand in his, and I rest my head on his chest.

**And everything I can't remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem**

**The consequences that I've rendered**

**I've stretched myself beyond my means**

We sway slowly to the music, everyone else forgotten. I raise my head so that we're looking in each other's eyes.

**It's been awhile**

**Since I can say that I wasn't addicted**

**And it's been awhile since I can say I love myself as well and**

**And it's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do**

**And it's been awhile but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you**

Dray is singing softly, for only me to hear. It's like the song is coming from his soul, it says the words he can't seem to say.

**And everything I can't remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem**

**The consequences that I've rendered**

**I've gone and fucked things up again**

We're still turning slowly, each lost in the other's eyes. This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.

**Why must I feel this way?**

**Just make this go away**

**Just one more peaceful day**

We stop dancing, and Dray looks at me meaningly. I know that this is the important part of his message.

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could look at myself straight**

**And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry**

**And it's been awhile since I've seen the way the candles light your face**

**And it's been awhile but I can still remember just the way you taste**

He pulls me closer, and leans down to kiss me. The kiss is full of passion, full of love and trust.

**And everything I can't remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem to be**

**I know it's me**

**I cannot blame this on my father**

**He did the best he could for me**

The kiss ends, his eyes are seeking mine, full of expressions.

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could hold my head up high**

**And it's ben awhile since I said I'm sorry **

He whispers: "I love you Hermione. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. 'Mione, you make me happier than I ever thought possible. When I wake up in the morning, I love knowing that your right beside me. I want to be your husband. Wait, let me do this properly"

He tries to pull away, but I bring him closer. "Dray, whatever your planning, keep holding on to me, because if you let go, I don't think me knees will hold me up."

Draco smirks, but stays where he is. "'Mione, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. And that I will do my very best at making you happy. So, will you marry me? Will you do me the honour of letting me become your husband?"

I'm stunned... when I woke up this morning, never in my wildest dreams, did I think that Draco would propose to me. "Of course, I'll marry you." I jump in his arms and he swings me around. He puts me down and places a diamond ring on my hand. It's beautiful, very tasteful.

"I have something else to give you 'Mione." He reaches into his cloak and pulls out an ordinary envelope.

I'm curious. What's so special about the envelope? I open it and pull out a letter. As I unfold it, I realize who it from. I glance at Draco and he's smiling down at me.

_Our dearest Hermione,_

_You've grown up so much in the past few years, it's almost hard to believe it's true. You're eighteen years old and we've missed so much in your life, your world, your friends and your True Love. _

_We're so happy that you've found someone who seems to make you glow. Last time we saw you, you were different. For the better. You were happy. Your eyes sparkled, and they carried a bit of youth that we had never seen. You are still very young, but if it is what you truly want, we give our full blessing to this marriage. Remember that we love you, and we really love the young man you chose to fall in love with,_

_XOX Mum and Dad XOX_

My eyes are blurry, full of tears. Draco went to my parents for their blessing. And he got it. "Thank you Dray." I throw myself on him, everything is perfect. I reach up and kiss him.

"C'mon Love." He pulls on my hand.

"Draco, we can't leave. What about classes?"

Dray gives me one of his famous smirks and says: "I've already got the Headmaster's permission to take you out for the day. And I've already gotten all of today's assignments so you can work on them tonight."

Damn, this man knows me better than anybody.

"'Mione, can you do me a favor? Can you wait for me outside, I have one more thing to take care of."

He underestimates me... "Ok, but promise me something? You'll thank Blaise and Ginny for holding Harry and Ron back. And you'll un-silencio them as soon as I leave. Oh, and to make you hurry up, I'm going to appeal to your competitiveness." I place a small kiss on his cheek and whisper: "Tag, you're it."

The look on his face is priceless. I take one last look and run out of the Hall. I decide to wait for him beside the door. I hear him say: "I've picked the crazy one, yet I'm completely ok with that." He unhexed Harry and Ron. I hear him starts running towards me, so I take off.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a perfect day, a perfect story. Sure we're going to fight, with our tempers and the fact that we're both stubborn, how could we not? But I believe that Dray and I are going to have a happy life. I can't wait.

* * *

So, I hope all you people liked it. Again, my mind is quite demanding. Oh, and the song that I used in the story is called 'It's been awhile' by Staind. Please review, authors always love getting their work reviewed, it makes them feel special. Thanks in advance. 


End file.
